Wicked
by EpicLoVe111
Summary: The sequel to Sinful. It picks up two & a half months after where it was left off. If you haven't read Sinful, I recommend you do so this makes more sense. Logan and Veronica are very happily together enjoying senior year. Senior year proves to have its challenges though. The question is, will they survive it as a couple? Not the greatest summary. Rated M for sexual content
1. Virility

**Hey! So I started on the sequel to Sinful! I had a hard time coming up with a storyline for this story and even a title. I wrote down a few phrases and came up with Wicked. OK so this will cover a lot of season 2 storylines including who raped Veronica. More on that in my bottom notes though. I'm picking things up as of the beginning of December. I wasn't sure on Logan's birthday. I was originally thinking October for some reason. I asked my Infinity reviewers to weigh in on when they thought it was if it should be October or December (the show was vague on when it is) and the majority voted for December. Long story short, I carried that over to this story too. Anyway, please read and review. I'd love to know what you thought. **

* * *

**Two and a half months later…**

"Logan…" Veronica murmured. It was 6 o'clock on a Monday and Logan and Veronica had taken up studying for their History test at his house. Well, Veronica was trying to. Logan was studying her. "Come on Logan, we…need to study." She told him weakly. It was very hard to concentrate given Logan's lips were on her throat. "Logan!"

"Hmm…" He mumbled against her throat.

"You're supposed to be studying." She reminded him.

"I am." He looked up at her as his fingers started to unbutton her top. "It's very 'hands-on' learning."

"Logan…"

"Come on sugar puss…" He purred against her ear which shot tingles up and down her spine. "Take a study break with me." He pushed her top off her shoulders.

"Need I remind you, Logan that out of the last hour, 42 minutes have been spent on 'study breaks.'"

"Well, I'm being deprived." He pouted. "It's been 4 days. Four long days."

"Oh god 4 days." She mocked. "You've gone longer than 4 days without sex, you know."

"Not since we got back together."

"First time for everything." She smiled sweetly at him.

"But…" He kissed the spot behind her ear. "I'm a very virile 18 year old guy." He kissed her throat again which caused Veronica to sigh. "A very virile 18 year old whose girlfriend, even though she won't admit it, is dying for her boyfriend to make love to her." His fingers grazed her nipples through her thin, white, cotton bra which instantly hardened under his touch. She moaned.

"Ahh…" His lips suckled on her through her bra. "My…very virile boyfriend…" Logan switched sides. "doesn't turn 18…" He released the clasp on her bra. "for five more days."

"Moot point." His lip lavished one tiny nipple with his tongue.

Veronica moaned as she arched her back. Logan grinned.

"Veronica." He said in a sexy drawl.

"What?" She gasped as his fingers found their way inside her panties.

"You know what." His fingertips teased her. They were inching closer and closer to inside her.

"Quit teasing me!" She barked and Logan chuckled.

"And what do you say?" He kissed his way down her body and unbuttoned her pants.

"Make love to me now, Logan!" She screamed.

Her pants came off in one swift tug. He kissed her stomach, just above her underwear. "Uh-uh. I haven't heard the magic word." His fingers brushed across her clit.

"Please?" Veronica's voice trembled.

He grinned as he removed her panties. The second his tongue delved inside her, Veronica screamed. His lips sucked hard on her clit.

"Oh god." She groaned.

His tongue dove back inside her. It quickly moved in and out.

"Oh god, I'm coming Logan! Oh god!" Veronica screamed.

When he was done, he got up, quickly undressed, took care of protection, and joined her back on the couch. He slid into her then leaned down and kissed her.

"I love you."

"Of course you do. I gave in."

"Veronica!"

"What? It's true." She knew he wasn't happy with that response so she wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs his waist and kissed him. "I do love you too, Logan." He moved in and out of her and it wasn't long before they both came.

Ten minutes later, Veronica and Logan were still on the couch. There was a blanket covering them and Logan had his arms wrapped around her.

"Let's get something straight though…"

Logan sighed. He knew what was coming.

"This is not always going to work. You're going to kill my GPA and my chance at being valedictorian if you keep me from studying."

"Well, I'm sorry." He kissed her forehead. "I'll try and remember that."

"So what does my super virile boyfriend want for his 18th birthday?"

Logan chuckled at her description of him. "Well, I was thinking about you naked and wrapped up like a Christmas present would be a great one…"

Veronica's eyes grew wide. "What? Tell me you're joking."

Logan laughed. "Why not?"

"Logan…"

"Of course I am." He grinned. "I don't know. You don't really have to get me anything."

"Of course I do. I'll do some thinking and see what I come up with."

"Just don't go overboard."

"More overboard than me naked and wrapped up like a Christmas present?" Veronica smirked.

Logan returned the smirk.

"I'll tell you what. I'll consider that for Christmas."

He chuckled as he kissed her.

_**Three days later…**_

"I'm sorry; I've got what?" Veronica's voice rose. She had spent some time debating about Logan's present and decided to let it be a present for them both: she was going to go on birth control. She shouldn't expect Logan to have to take care of protection all the time.

Her mind quickly flashed back to two days ago. She went in and told the doctor her plans and her doctor asked her a bunch of questions.

"_Are you currently sexually active?"_

_Veronica looked around the room and pulled her gown closer to her. Even though she knew he was nowhere around, she couldn't help but feel like her dad was listening to this conversation. "Uh…yeah, I am."_

"_Are you in a monogamous relationship with one partner?"_

"_Yeah, of course."_

"_Have you ever been tested for STD's?"_

"_Umm…no. I guess…I just felt like since we used protection all the time, I thought that I wouldn't need to worry about it."_

"_Before I write out a prescription for these pills, I would recommend you having the test done."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because even though you feel that you're in a monogamous relationship, your partner may feel differently."_

"_He's monogamous." Veronica replied stiffly._

"_Maybe he is but are you the only person he has had sex with?"_

_Veronica was quiet._

"_It's nice to believe that he is monogamous however you can't account for the people he had sex with before you."_

_Veronica thought long and hard then. That was true. There were only two people she slept with. However, Logan had been…flaunting his virility for awhile now. Lilly, that slut Caitlin, Kendall the whore. Her alone sleeping with Logan should give Veronica ample reason to have the STD test done. "OK."_

"Chlamydia. It's a sexually…"

"I know what it is. But there's got to be some sort of mistake." She told him. "I don't have any symptoms; I don't feel anything…"

"That is not uncommon. You did mention to me that you were sexually active, correct?"

Veronica sat back, stunned. Logan gave her Chlamydia?

"Veronica…" The doctor's voice brought her back to reality.

"What?"

"You said you were sexually active correct?"

"Yeah, I am. But I don't understand this. We've always been, you know, safe and the guy…there's no way he…"

"You think that but you never know." The doctor reminded her. He was right; just because he may be monogamous now didn't mean he was back then. Veronica's heart stopped. He was still faithful to her, right? Oh, god. Maybe he wasn't. She was going to get to the bottom of this.

"Antibiotics will clear that up for you." The doctor told her then sat behind his desk. "Now…once you finish the antibiotics and show that you're clear from the Chlamydia, I will be able to write you a prescription for the birth control pills. You need to finish the whole week of antibiotics. Even if you think you're better, you need to finish them."

Veronica just nodded as he handed her the prescription of the antibiotics.

"Now…I would recommend that you have your boyfriend come in and have a test done also."

"Oh trust me; I will be making him. I'm going to get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do."

Veronica left the doctor's office feeling off-kilter. Like someone knocked the wind out of her. God, how could he do this to her? She was so willing to believe that he wasn't cheating on her. She still wanted to believe it but right now it was kind of hard to.

It was just after 1:30 when she returned to school. She went to the office and got a tardy excuse slip. Right now she was supposed to be in her Calculus class. Logan was in his Biology class. She was trying to remain calm. Having an STD wasn't a big deal; except in her book it was huge! It's not like she would have it forever. She's do the course of antibiotics and she would be free and clear.

The bigger question to her was how she got it. Of course her first thought was Logan. He's been the only one she had slept with numerous times. He had been with several women. A thought dawned to her. Could it have been Duncan? No, there's no way it could have been him. The only people that Duncan's slept with were her and Meg and she was sure Meg had been a virgin. Meg had never let Cole even go all the way with her.

Veronica was off in her own little world for the rest of the period. She was very thankful that the teacher didn't call on her. When she left her class, she headed to her locker. She absently got a book from it and saw her boyfriend down the hall at his locker laughing with Dick. He glanced over in her direction and grinned. She gave him a small smile, slammed her locker door shut and headed in the opposite direction. Logan frowned then. OK what the hell was that about? He thought to himself.

Their last class was their History class together. Veronica stayed in her own little world the entire time. Logan couldn't tell what to make of her mood. Well, he could obviously tell she was pissed about something but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Hey!" He hissed under his breath. Veronica glanced over at him. "What's with you?"

"Got a question, Logan?" Mrs. Murphy asked him as she raised an eyebrow.

"None you can answer." Logan quipped as the rest of the class quietly laughed and the teacher's eyes narrowed.

"Pay attention." She told him.

That wasn't his last attempt to get answers though. He got out his notebook and wrote on a piece of paper. He pointed to it. –What is going on?

Veronica sighed as she wrote back. –We'll talk about it later.

-Why not now?

-I'm still too mad

She then turned her attention back to Mrs. Murphy. Logan spent the rest of the period just watching her. When the final bell ring, Veronica bolted out of the room and headed to her locker. She took a couple of deep breaths as she put her books away and grabbed a couple others. She knew that Logan was standing on the other side of her locker door. She shut the door and glared at him.

"OK, what is going on?"

She turned around to head out of the school. Logan was following close behind.

"So I went to get your birthday present earlier…"

"Really?" Logan grinned and Veronica shot him a glare.

"Notice the tone Logan?"

"Yeah and I'm very confused about the tone, Veronica. What the hell is going on?"

"Who have you been sleeping with, Logan?"

He stared at her confused. "Uh…you?"

"No, I mean besides me. Who else?"

"No one. You know that, Veronica. I wouldn't do that to you."

Veronica got quiet.

"So why are you so pissed off?"

"I'm pissed off because I have Chlamydia Logan!" She snapped. She then realized that they were in the parking lot and there were still plenty of students around to notice them. She quickly glanced around and noticed a few of them looking at them. She bit her lip. Yeah, a few people she knew were some of them that heard that.

Logan's eyes narrowed. "OK, first, what the hell kind of present were you going to get me and second, are you accusing me of giving you Chlamydia, Veronica because I don't have Chlamydia." He told her as they got into her car.

"Sure you don't."

"I don't." He insisted. "I've got my test results to prove it."

Veronica's eyes narrowed. "And how long ago did you do this test?"

"Three weeks ago. I have a standing appointment that every 6 months I get checked."

"You do?"

"Of course I do." Logan scoffed. "I'm not an idiot, you know. I know the reality of things and so I always take precautions."

Veronica sat back, stunned.

"You have Chlamydia?"

She quietly nodded.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, Logan. I just came from the doctor's office and he told me." She pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket. She flashed it at him. "My prescription for the antibiotics. I have to take them for a week."

"A week?"

"And you thought 4 days was long." She told him as she started her car and drove out of the school parking lot. "Now it turns out you won't get your birthday sex."

Logan groaned. "Of course that would be your first thought."

"What?

"Veronica, I'm more concerned about who would have given you Chlamydia."

"I've only slept with two people, Logan. You and Duncan."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "You think Duncan gave it to you?"

"I don't know. I mean there's only two people that I know of that he slept with. Do you know of anyone else he's been with?"

"You and Meg, that's all I know about."

Veronica somberly nodded. "You know I still recommend you having another test done."

"Why? You don't believe me?"

Veronica sighed. "No, Logan. I just want to make sure that you're still clean. It has been three weeks. I just want to make sure, OK?"

"Fine." He nodded. "Will you clear something up for me, no pun intended?"

"What's that?"

"What prompted this?"

Veronica quickly glanced over at him. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, three days ago this wasn't even a thought on your mind as far as I know. What prompted this?"

"Well, I was thinking about what to get you for your birthday and I was coming up with like zero ideas…"

"I told you that you didn't need to get me anything."

"And what kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't get you anything?"

"One that actually listens?" Logan smirked.

"Yes but we know how often I listen. Anyway, I got to thinking about…maybe going on birth control pills."

Logan shot a look over to her. "Really?"

"Well, yeah. I got to thinking that it shouldn't always be you needing to worry about protection."

He stared at her, surprised. He hadn't even thought about having her do that. Quite frankly, the only person he knew that had been on birth control was of course Lilly and that wasn't because of Logan. That was at Celeste's insistence. She was far too young to be a grandmother.

"And so I went in and talked to the doctor who thought it would be a good idea before I went on them. Once I get done with the antibiotics and test clear for it, he'll write me the prescription."

Logan was still quiet.

"Logan? Are you planning on saying something?"

"Umm…I'm just kind of surprised."

"Seriously?"

"Well, yeah. I guess I hadn't thought about you doing that. I mean it's nice of you. Just unexpected."

Veronica pulled into the pharmacy parking lot and went in and got the prescription filled. Logan decided to stay in her car. He leaned back in his seat and sighed as he stared out the window. Wow! Who would have thought that the most exciting thing to happen all day happened now? The whole school day had been dull but Veronica quickly changed that with three words.

He couldn't fault her for thinking he was the one who she had gotten it from. Out of the two people she had slept with, he was the most obvious choice. He had slept with more people. A day or two before he left for Mexico to go surfing with Dick and Beaver he had heard whispering about Lilly sneaking around with someone. He decided then to get the STD test. Partly because if it was true, he had proof to confront her with if the results came back for positive for something. The main reason though was because he wanted peace of mind. He had never had a positive test result and he hoped to never have one but he realized that was the risk you take having sex.

Veronica had to be freaking out. There's something that's not making sense. He was 99% sure Veronica didn't pass Chlamydia onto him. He didn't think that Duncan would be stupid enough to have unprotected sex either. Especially given his parents. How else would she have gotten it though? The color quickly drained from his face. Oh god. Maybe there was someone else. As far as Veronica knew he and Duncan were the only ones she had slept with but what if there had been someone else? It was very possible at Shelly Pomroy's party. Logan hated to think about that party; especially what a dick he had been to Veronica. If he could erase the party from existence, he would have gladly done it. He didn't like to admit what he set in motion but he did make sure that she was the most hated person at that party. He wasn't proud of it now; quite frankly he was ashamed and extremely embarrassed about it now. Duncan was virtually the only ally Veronica had at that party. He was protecting her.

He didn't like to think about it but he knew that most of his friends wouldn't have had a problem groping a semi-conscious person. The question was…could one of them have taken it too far and really raped her?

* * *

**OK so...who raped her? Should it still be Cassidy? Someone else? Sinful was out of character so this could possibly be too. This chapter was another 300 words long but I deleted it because this was a good place to end. I really want opinions on what you would like to see happen. I do tend to write them in my stories but the main question I want an answer to from you is who raped her. If you want someone besides Cassidy please I'd love to hear it. I'm trying to think how they figure this out too. Now, I'm going to try and keep up with this story at regular intervals but right now I have Infinity going and I also started the story In The Spirit of Christmas. Anyway, please please review and let me know your thoughts, OK?**


	2. Helpless (aka Logan's Birthday)

**OMG! I am so sorry it took this long to get out this next chapter! 7 long months! I painted myself into a corner with this story though. I did at least make it a longer chapter though. I hope you like it and I'm sure most of you may have to read chapter 1 again to remember what this story is even about ;) Anyway, I would love to know what you thought so let me know with a review OK?**

* * *

Veronica returned to her car, prescription in hand, 20 minutes later. She quietly got in the driver seat and just sat for a moment. The silence was overwhelming to Logan. He finally broke it a few minutes later.

"Are you OK?" he asked quietly.

"No, Logan, I'm not OK." she admitted honestly as she smacked her hand on her steering wheel. "I'm so pissed off right now!"

Logan bit his lip, unsure what he could say to make her feel better.

"I want to wring the guy's neck that gave me Chlamydia."

"I know." he nodded. "I don't blame you."

She started the car and headed to Logan's house. Logan had ridden with her to school and she left in the middle of the day for her appointment. She parked in the circular driveway and neither one of them budged for the first couple minutes.

"OK, so I better go." he told her.

Veronica nodded as she stared out the window.

"Hey." he grabbed her hand and threaded their fingers together. Veronica glanced at over at him, her expression sad. "We'll figure this out, Veronica."

"Yeah," she nodded. "I know."

"I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too."

He gave her a kiss. It still didn't put her at ease much but it at least helped a little. "I'll call you later, OK?"

"OK. You don't have to though."

"I want to." Logan insisted. "Veronica, this doesn't change how I feel about you. You know that, right?"

"I do."

"Good. I promise I'm going to do everything I can to help you."

"Thanks, Logan."

He gave her a quick nod and a final kiss then told her bye.

She took her time on the drive home. Out of all the days of her life, this really did rank among the top 5 of the worst. Lilly's death still ranked #1 but this day wasn't far behind. She sat in her car for several minutes before she emerged and headed inside.

"Hey honey." her dad said. He had his back to her since he was making supper. Probably a good thing too so he couldn't see her miserable expression that was currently gracing her face.

"Hey dad." she mumbled as she headed to her room to put her book bag away.

"How was your day?"

"Fine."

She made sure her face had cleared by the time she came back into the living room. Her dad had no idea that she had even made a doctor's appointment, let alone the reason for it. Discussing her sex life was one of those taboo subjects that they had luckily never talked about. She was pretty sure that her dad was thinking that she was still a virgin and honestly, she was going to keep letting him think that until she got married.

"Anything interesting happen?"

_Yeah, interesting and gut-wrenching all in one_. Again, she realized that having an STD was not the end of the world and the one she had actually had could technically be cleared with antibiotics. It was just something she never thought she would have to deal with. "Umm…in history we had a pop quiz."

"How did you do?"

"I'm thinking OK. I did my best." she admitted.

Her dad grinned, "That's all I ask. I'm making chili."

"Sounds good."

Throughout the meal, Veronica tried to maintain an at least somewhat optimistic expression. It wasn't easy though. She constantly found herself staring off into space, distracted and racking her brain as to what could have happened.

"Honey?" her dad nudged her arm.

"Hmm?" Veronica glanced over at him.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just got some stuff on my mind. Everything's OK."

Veronica knew Keith didn't believe that but her dad was smart enough not to push.

At 10:45, Veronica was almost asleep when her phone started buzzing. She groaned as she fumbled to reach it. She knew it was Logan though. He was notorious for calling almost at bedtime and Veronica had tried to stay up but her eyes had grown heavy after a long emotionally draining day.

"You're interrupting my beauty sleep." Was her mumbled greeting.

"You don't need beauty sleep."

"Logan…"

"Do you want me to hang up?"

"No it would be nice if you called earlier though."

"That doesn't work when it's a call to tell you goodnight, you know."

Veronica yawned. "I know."

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"I know you better than that, Veronica."

"Then why do you ask?"

"To see if you'd actually be truthful with me."

"I am fine, Logan. I'm…" Veronica struggled to come up with the best word. "coping. I'm adjusting."

"Good." He told her. "You know I'm here for you, right?"

"Yeah, I know." she cracked a smile even though she knew he couldn't see it. "So when are you going to do the test?"

"First thing tomorrow morning."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I talked to the doctor's office and explained what it was going on. They agreed it is worth double checking on."

Veronica stopped silent and Logan knew what she was thinking.

"I'm not worried, Veronica. Even if I do have it, it can be cleared up." he told her. "Have you been thinking of how you contracted it?"

"It doesn't make sense. I mean there's you and there's Duncan and we were protected the one time we slept together."

"How about the time when you were both out of it at Shelly Pomeroy's party? Do you know if you were protected then?"

Veronica's eyes flew open and she let out a gasp, "Oh my god!"

"Now we don't know anything yet."

"Yeah but it would make sense. Oh my god."

"Veronica, you need to wait to accuse him of anything."

"Why the hell should I?"

"Because we need the proof of my test before you start throwing accusations at him. You know that if you accuse Duncan all he's going to do is claim he didn't give it to you and claim that it was me who did."

Veronica sighed. OK that was true. But it was going to be hard not to do that though.

"Veronica?"

"What?"

"Did you fall asleep on me?"

"No, just thinking."

"About?"

"School tomorrow."

"Hmm…what, are you worried?"

"No." she lied.

"There really shouldn't be any reason you need to be. Yeah it's likely the whole school knows but since when do you care what everyone thinks?"

"True."

"Look, if you're really worried about it, just come with me to my appointment tomorrow and then we'll go to school together. Face them head on."

That sounded extremely tempting. She told him that she would decide and let him know in the morning. They didn't talk much longer before Veronica headed to bed.

Veronica didn't sleep well that night. She couldn't get her mind to shut off. It just kept racing literally with who could have possibly given her Chlamydia. She really wanted to believe it wasn't Logan. She wanted to believe that when he said he didn't give it to her, that he was telling the truth.

Then there was Duncan. She wanted to believe there was no one else he slept with besides herself and Meg. But then again she had never outright asked him either. It was very possible that Duncan has a very active sex life when he wasn't with her. Veronica frowned as she stared at her ceiling. _This was going to be an extremely long night_, she concluded as she pulled her comforter over her head.

At 7:30 the next morning, Logan arrived to pick Veronica up for school. She looked half asleep as she climbed into the X-terra.

"Well, I guess I won't need to ask you if you slept last night." Logan concluded as he leaned over and gave her a good morning kiss.

"Good assumption." Veronica closed her eyes. She quickly reopened them though.

"So what are you going to do?"

She yawned. "Go ahead and take me to school."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Logan, if I wait to show up until you do, everyone is going to think that it's because I'm afraid of them. That I can't be at school without you to protect me. I don't want them thinking that. I'll be fine. I promise."

"OK." Logan drove off towards school. It was 15 minutes later when he pulled in. Veronica was half asleep. She sat up and yawned. "OK so I'll be back as soon as I can." he told her.

Veronica stifled a laugh. "Logan, it's fine. You think I can't handle these guys? What do you think I've been doing this past year?"

OK so that was true. "OK, well, I'll see you soon."

"Bye." Veronica leaned forward and gave him a kiss. She opened the door and slammed it shut once she got out. She turned to head into to school but Logan called out to her.

"Yeah?" she turned around and came back over to the passenger side of the vehicle.

"I love you."

Veronica grinned. She knew it but she was still glad to hear it. "I love you too."

"No worries, OK? No matter what this test comes back as, right?"

She nodded, "Right."

She turned and headed back into school. She could feel everyone's gaze on her but then again that was nothing unusual. _God I can't wait to leave this school_, she mumbled to herself.

Wallace met up with Veronica then, "Hey supafly how you doing?"

"Hey Wallace." Veronica sighed. "I'm fine."

"Veronica it's me." he reminded her. "You can tell me the truth."

They walked into their English class and took their seats. They were the first ones there. "Well I'm mad as hell to be honest."

"So you really do have…"

"Yes, I do." she told him quietly as more people started to filter in. "That's already made it around school hasn't it?"

"Unfortunately. So where's Logan?"

"Getting tested." she told him as she flipped through her notebook. "What am I doing here? I'm not going to be able to concentrate until I know his test results."

"How long do you have to wait?"

"Til tomorrow." she sighed.

"Do you really think he could have done that to you?"

"Are you talking about Logan or Duncan now?"

"Duncan?" Wallace looked confused.

"I don't know Wallace. Nothing about this makes sense. I'd like to believe it wasn't Logan. He tells me gets tested regularly and I want to believe him. Then there's Duncan who you would never think had an evil alter ego…"

Wallace stifled a laugh.

"You think I'm joking but I'm not. Think about it. Meg is due any time now with his baby. He tried to get Kendall, Dick's stepmom, to sleep with Logan to break us up…" she sighed heavily as she ran her fingers through her hair. "All I'm saying is I don't put anything past either one of them."

Just before second period was when Logan returned to school. He was met with a lot of inquiring looks but no one bothered to question him. They knew better. He found Veronica at her locker.

"There's my girl." he gave her a quick kiss.

"Hey." Veronica made an attempt to crack a smile. "How did it go?"

"Good. We should have answers tomorrow morning."

"Good."

"How are you doing here?" Logan scanned the hallway. Most eyes did seem to be on them. Madison and a few of her friends were actually pointing and laughing. Logan stifled a laugh as he watched them. Madison's multitasking abilities were sort of limited so it was a feat to see that she could point and laugh at the same time.

"Swell." Veronica retorted as she rolled her eyes.

"Let them watch." Logan grinned. "Better yet, let's give them something to watch." he leaned over and kissed her. The groans from the hallway weren't hard to miss. Logan finally pulled away. "I just love pissing them off."

"You take every opportunity you can to do that, don't you?" she smirked.

"You want me to stop?"

"Of course not." she scoffed at the idea. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd have a problem with that." he gave her one more kiss. "Better go. I'll see you 3rd period."

"Sounds good. Bye."

Veronica was just about to head to her next class when she heard, "Oh Veronica!" said a very annoying sing-songy voice.

Veronica groaned as she turned around and came face to face with Madison Sinclair. "What do you want Madison?"

"So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That your sluttiness caught up with you and you got an STD?"

"Why do you care, Madison? Are you worried that you'll be kicked out of your spot as head slut? Don't worry; it'll take a far busier person than me to kick you out of that title." Veronica smiled smugly at her. "So what if I have an STD? I'm sure you've had them all by now. Hey, what antibiotic did the doctor put you on when you were treated for Chlamydia? That was just like three months ago right?"

Madison huffed away and Veronica grinned evilly. She wasn't going to deny she had it; it's like Logan said there's no reason to be ashamed. It happens and this one was treatable. If she had to wager a guess she could easily bet that a good portion of Neptune High was an STD cesspool.

At lunch, Veronica picked at her food. Nothing looked remotely appetizing. In fact, her stomach groaned after the first bite of her chicken fried steak. She pushed the tray away and glanced over at Wallace. He sat with basketball buddies again which meant that it was just Veronica and Logan at her table.

Logan took a seat next to her and watched her for a few moments. Veronica appeared to be just staring off into space. He wasn't even sure if she was aware that he was sitting next to her.

"Veronica…" he whispered.

It only startled her a little. "Yeah?"

"You OK?"

"This food isn't edible." Veronica decided.

"I have Chinese coming momentarily. Why don't you have some of that?"

"Sounds good."

The Chinese food arrived a few minutes later. After Veronica had gotten a few bites of the food in her she asked, "What do you want to do for your birthday?"

Logan shrugged. "Honestly I haven't given it much thought. We really don't have to celebrate it you know."

"Of course we do." She told him firmly. "Quite frankly many people may think it's a miracle that you even made it to 18."

Logan smirked, "Are you one of those people?"

"Well, given this last summer, at one time you could say I was, yes."

Logan grinned, "Sometimes I'm amazed I made it to 18 too."

Veronica laughed. "So what are we going to do? You know, since the original plan fell through."

"We can do that once you finish the antibiotics." Logan told her. "Like I said though. I'm not worried but I know that the doctor's orders."

Veronica nodded.

"I don't know. I seriously haven't thought about it."

"Well, do some thinking on it tonight and let me know."

"I will." he cracked a smile. "I promise."

The rest of the day was perpetually dismal. Veronica had gotten a B on her History pop quiz. She hadn't really thought that it was that hard but apparently she had gotten a couple more wrong than she thought. It was still a good grade though.

Logan drove her home after school. Veronica sighed. Thank God it was almost the weekend. One more day…

"So do you want me to pick you up tomorrow?" Logan asked as he parked in front of her apartment.

"No, I'll be OK."

"OK, well I'm going to call you before you go to bed."

"You mean you're going to call me when I'm already asleep, wake me up and tell me goodnight?"

"I asked you if you wanted me to stop and you said no."

Veronica leaned over and kissed him. "I'll talk to you tonight. I love you."

Logan grinned, "I love you too, Veronica."

* * *

Logan went to the doctor's office first thing the next morning. Before he arrived there though, he received a text message. He chuckled when he saw a picture of Veronica puckering up for the camera.

_-Happy Birthday!_

He sent a message back thanking her and telling her he'd see her soon. As suspected, Logan was clean. As relieved as he was, only part of this mystery was solved. If he was clean, that left Duncan. Could Duncan have really done that to her?

Just as Veronica sat down in her English class, two minutes before the bell was set to ring, her phone did. It was her dad.

"Hey dad." Veronica rose from her seat and headed out into the hallway. "No, class hasn't started yet. What?" she gasped. "Are you serious? Oh my god! Thanks for letting me know. Yeah, I'll talk to you after school."

Veronica headed back into class with a huge smile on her face. Wallace raised a curious eyebrow. "Good news?"

"Great news." she grinned.

Again, just like yesterday, Logan arrived just before second period. However, this time, Veronica wasn't at her locker yet. When Duncan passed Logan in the hallway, he smiled smugly at him.

"So what's with the look, Duncan?"

"Nothing." Duncan replied nonchalantly. "Just karma's a bitch since you gave Veronica Chlamydia and she cheated on me with you. You guys deserve each other."

"Yeah you're right; we do deserve each other. I love her a hell of a lot more than you ever did. I don't know who gave her Chlamydia but I'm positive it's not me."

"Yeah, right. You're like the biggest man whore I know."

Logan clenched and unclenched his fists. He so wanted to punch Duncan's lights out right now. He mainly restrained himself because his girlfriend was in his line of view. "Yeah, I would be the most obvious choice out of the two of us but here's a question. Have you ever had an STD test done? Cause I have." Logan produced his test results. "And mine came back negative."

"What?" Veronica grabbed the paper out of his hand. "It did?"

"Yeah, it did."

"Yeah, right." Duncan scoffed.

"You bastard!" Veronica shoved Duncan as hard as she could which caused him a couple steps backward. People were starting to take notice then.

"What, you think I gave you it?"

"Well it's not Logan."

"So what? That doesn't mean he didn't have it; it means he got treated for it."

It was now Logan's turn to smile smugly as he produced his prior test results. "These are the test results I did three weeks ago. They're still negative."

Duncan stared at them dumbfounded. "Well I don't have it!" he argued.

"Prove it. Show me your test results."

"Well I haven't done one but I know I don't have it." he insisted.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. Prove it." Veronica demanded.

"Fine." Duncan groaned. "I'll go after school."

"Great. And I'm going to need a hard copy to see the negative results myself in order for me to believe it's actually true."

"Why?"

"Because if I don't see them, if by some chance those results come back positive, you're going to lie and say they're negative."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Yes, you would. You've done a lot of things that I never would have thought you would. You're more than capable of lying about this too." her eyes narrowed. "I'll know if you're lying, Duncan. I'm a hell of a lot smarter than you think." she moved closer to him, "And if you even think of having those results changed, I have other ways of figuring out the truth."

"Such as?"

"Meg." Veronica revealed and Duncan's eyes grew wide. "She's awake."

The bell rang for 2nd period to start and everyone scattered to their classes. Everyone except Logan and Veronica. Veronica sighed heavily at her locker as she was getting her books out. She leaned over and gave him a kiss. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Logan smiled. "You OK?"

She glanced over at him, "I'd really like to say yes. Maybe I will be able to say that when I know once and for all if Duncan gave this to me."

He pulled her in for a hug. She pulled away a second later and cracked a smile, "Well, good news for you huh?"

"Veronica…" he sighed as he kissed her forehead. "you know it was never about that."

"I know." she nodded. "I am happy you don't have it."

Logan nodded. "Yeah." he glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. "We should go. We're already late."

"Did you decide about tonight?"

"No." Logan admitted.

"Well, your window to tell me is now closed then." Veronica decided and Logan frowned.

"What does that mean?"

"It means I get to decide what we're doing tonight then."

"Don't go overboard."

"Me? Overboard?" Veronica feigned hurt.

"I mean it, Veronica."

"I won't get carried away."

When school got out, Veronica had a quick talk with Duncan reminding him that if he didn't bring proof of his results on Monday morning, she would be talking with Meg. She didn't plan on giving him any clues but she planned on talking to Meg anyway.

Veronica stopped by Logan's X-terra before he was able to climb into the driver side. "Hey, so be ready at 7."

"And so what are we going to be doing?"

"It's a surprise."

Logan groaned, "Really not big on surprises, Veronica."

"Well, I'm not either." Veronica reminded him. "I promise you'll like this though."

Logan cracked a smile. "OK, I'll see you at 7." he gave her a quick kiss.

She was about halfway to her car when she flipped around, "And Logan?"

Logan had his driver's side window open, "Yeah?"

"Dress nice."

Logan looked at her confused, "Meaning what? Suit and tie?"

Veronica laughed, "You don't have to go formal, no. Somewhere in the middle between what you're wearing right now." Which was a green t-shirt and jeans. "And a suit and tie."

"OK." Logan nodded. "See you tonight." He then took off out of the parking lot.

* * *

Veronica headed to the hospital then. Meg's room wasn't guarded but she could hear people talking, or rather shouting from inside it.

"Megan, I refuse to let you ruin this child's life by keeping it. It deserves to be with people that will love it. You are far too young to raise a baby." Veronica could hear Meg's dad's bellowing voice.

"What do you mean people who will love it? **I **love it. I'm not giving it up."

"You will if you want to come home."

"So then maybe I won't come home." Meg told him bluntly.

Veronica hesitated at the door, debating whether or not this was the right time to try to visit. She gave a couple small knocks.

"Come in." Meg called. Her eyes grew wide when she saw Veronica. "Veronica."

"Hi."

"Young lady you are not welcome in this room. Please leave." Meg's dad told her.

"She is more than welcome in this room." Meg spat. "Veronica, please come in." she glared at her dad. "Dad was just leaving."

"I was not."

"Yes, you were." Meg's eyes narrowed. "I would like to speak to Veronica alone."

"We are not through discussing this, Megan."

Meg rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sure we're not but we are for the time being. Please leave me and Veronica alone."

Stewart very reluctantly left. Meg asked if Veronica would close the door which she did.

Veronica looked at her old friend. Meg appeared well even if she seemed a little pale. "How are you?"

Meg let out a big sigh, "I'm OK." she glanced down at her stomach. "A little surprise?"

Veronica cracked a smile, "I was yeah."

"Listen Veronica I just hope you can forgive me for being like such a bitch before."

Veronica put her hand on Meg's shoulder, "Meg, you don't have to…"

"It's just that I knew that I was pregnant and seeing you with Duncan…"

"Meg, Duncan and I aren't together anymore."

Meg's eyes grew wide, "What?"

"We…uh…actually haven't been for about 2 ½ months now." she had a small smile grace her face. She took a seat next to the bed. "It's kind of a long story but Logan and I are back together."

"Wow! Really?"

Veronica slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"Apparently I missed a lot being in a coma."

"Meg…"

"No, it's OK, Veronica. I just want you to know that I don't have any ill will towards you."

"Thanks." Veronica told her quietly. "I wish I would have known that you were pregnant sooner. I would have broken up with Duncan sooner…"

"Wait you broke up with him because you found out I was pregnant?"

Veronica shrugged, "Partly. It's more complicated than that but the fact that he knew you were pregnant almost from the beginning and never told me did play a contributing factor. You shouldn't have had to go through this alone, Meg."

"Technically I really didn't. I slept through most of it." Meg joked.

"Still. I would never try to keep Duncan away from his child. I would have wanted you to be together."

"Thank you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't a better friend to you."

Meg smiled, "It's OK, Veronica. It makes me feel better knowing that you didn't know."

"What do you mean?" Veronica frowned.

"I mean you didn't know I was pregnant. I…" she gave a sheepish grin, "I somehow thought maybe you knew and it didn't matter to you."

Veronica's mouth dropped open. "No Meg. I promise. I didn't know."

"I believe you." And she did.

It was a few minutes later when Veronica asked, "So your parents want you to give the baby up?"

Meg scoffed, "Yeah. Like hell if I'm going to let that happen."

Veronica stayed quiet.

"Have you ever heard of the Levi Stinson Sanctuary House, Veronica?"

She quickly shook her head.

"It's horrible!" Meg's eyes filled with tears. "Their adoption contracts are all about religious indoctrination and tough love discipline. It's almost a license for abuse. When I think of my child brought up like that…"

Veronica nodded, "Yeah that seems like a very grim picture."

"It is. I refuse to let my child be brought up that way." Meg reached over and grabbed Veronica's hand. "Veronica, can I ask you one small favor."

"Yeah, sure."

"If anything happens to me, don't let them do it." Meg's expression was determined and serious. "Don't let them take the baby."

"I promise." Veronica didn't even have to give it a second thought.

Veronica rose from her seat, "I should go though. It's Logan's birthday so I need to go get his present ready."

"Ooo…" Meg grinned and Veronica gave her a knowing grin.

"Yeah, unfortunately not that. I won't be able to do that for at least a few more days."

"What's going on?"

"I might as well tell you. If you don't know, you may want to have it looked into."

"What are you talking about Veronica?"

"I…found out I have Chlamydia."

"You do?"

"Yeah." Veronica sighed. "I didn't get it from Logan. He tested negative. Duncan is supposed to be having a test done today."

Meg's gaze dropped to her lap.

"What?"

"I…I had it."

Veronica's eyes grew wide. "What?"

"Yeah I found out around the same time I found out I was pregnant."

"I'm…I'm not trying to be rude here but I just need to know. Duncan is the only guy you've slept with, right?"

Meg nodded. "Trust me, if I had slept with Cole, I would have had a screaming match with him. Yeah, I was shocked."

"Did Duncan know that and didn't tell me that either?"

Meg quickly shook her head as her face went down into her hands. "No I didn't tell him."

"Meg..." Veronica frowned.

"I'm…I'm so sorry, Veronica." her eyes welled up with tears again. "I was so pissed off when I told Duncan that I was pregnant and he didn't even care! When I went into the doctor's test to confirm the pregnancy they gave me an STD test. It came back positive. I…" she sniffled. "I was just so bitter about you and Duncan that I figured if he didn't care that I was pregnant, he wouldn't care carrying around an STD too."

Veronica bit her lip.

"I really am sorry, Veronica."

Veronica sighed. She wanted to hate Meg for never mentioning that. She then tried to picture herself in Meg's place. She couldn't say for sure that she would have done the same thing but she certainly understood the sentiment to hurt someone that bad. "It's OK, Meg. I forgive you."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. Don't worry, Meg. Thank you for telling me. I appreciate you being honest with me."

Meg nodded.

"Really need to go now. Take care. I'll stop by and see you soon, OK?"

Meg nodded again.

"Any idea how long you have to be in here?"

Meg shrugged. "Not sure yet. It depends. They're still doing tests."

"OK." Veronica nodded. "Let me know, OK?"

"I will." Meg cracked a small smile. "Thank you for coming Veronica. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome." Veronica smiled. "Bye Meg."

"Bye."

Veronica left Meg's room with a look of tranquility on her face. Normally in this situation she could have been pissed but now that she knew Meg had it, she knew that the link to it…even if Duncan would lie to her.

* * *

It was 5:30 by the time Veronica arrived home. She quickly changed and grabbed Logan's present. She didn't buy it; it was just a picture that was taken a few weeks ago on Thanksgiving. Amazingly her dad was the one who took it. She didn't even know it existed until he handed it to her. Logan had his arms wrapped around Veronica's waist from behind her. His mouth was open, as if he was telling her something. Especially since Veronica appeared to be laughing in the photo. She had made herself a copy of this picture too and it was currently residing on her desk. It was her favorite photo of them; although the Homecoming picture was a close second.

"Hey honey." Keith knocked on her door.

"You can come in dad."

He walked in and glanced at her up and down, "Wow! You look nice."

Veronica was wearing midnight blue Patra sequined sleeveless cocktail dress and kept her hair in a low ponytail. "Oh, thanks."

"Special occasion?"

"Well, it's Logan's birthday so yeah."

"Oh, well tell him happy birthday for me."

"I will. I should go." she grabbed her small purse and the present. "I won't be too late."

"No later than 12:30."

"OK." Veronica nodded. "Bye dad."

"Bye honey."

Veronica picked up a blanket and a small plastic container on her way out. Keith was confused by this but didn't have time to question it. Veronica had already left.

The first stop she made was to Luigi's for food. Then she stopped by the bakery and picked up 4 cupcakes-2 white and 2 chocolate. There was no need to get a full sized cake and this would be so much easier to clean up.

Veronica pulled into Logan's circular driveway to pick him up just before 7. She met him at his front door. He grinned as he looked her over, "Wow! You look amazing."

"Thanks."

"And so…" he turned around. He was dressed a dark blue dress shirt and black pants.

"Very nice." she told him and gave him a kiss. "OK." She guided him to her car, reached inside and got out a scarf. She grinned devilishly.

"No, no."

"Yes, yes."

"Are you serious? Why?" he whined.

"Because it's fun." she replied as she tied it around so his eyes were covered.

Logan sighed as he got in the car.

It was 10 minutes later when Veronica pulled up to a remote area of the beach. Virtually no one was out which made this a perfect spot.

She turned off the engine then glanced at him, "OK so give me a minute and then I'll show you the surprise."

"Fine." A tiny smile started to grace his face. Before she closed the driver's door, she threw in, "And Logan?"

"What?"

"No peeking."

She knew him too well. A few minutes later, the passenger door opened and Veronica grabbed both of his hands and helped him out of the car. She then kicked the passenger door shut with her left foot. She led him a little ways and then told him he could take the blindfold off. He removed it and his face broke out into an enormous grin.

"Picnic on the beach?" Logan asked an amused eyebrow. He took a seat on the blanket.

"Well, I didn't have too much time to plan." she shrugged as she sat down next to him.

"No, I love it." he admitted. "I love it. I love you." he gave her a kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She reached in the plastic container and pulled the food from Luigi's out.

"And how did I know you would get food from Luigi's?" he told her as he grabbed his manicotti that she was handing him.

"I thought you liked Luigi's."

"I do like them." he confirmed. "But you **love** them."

Veronica grinned as she opened her container of lasagna, "That I do." she reached for the garlic bread and pulled that open too. "I ran some errands." She lied. She didn't want to mention to even Logan that she had the truth from Meg. "Otherwise I would have made something for you."

"No this is good too." he took a bite of his manicotti. "Really good, actually."

Veronica smiled as she ate her food.

Fifteen minutes later, Veronica handed Logan his birthday present. He groaned. "Veronica…"

"Just open it, Logan. It's not much, but I thought you would like it."

He sighed and then opened it. He stared at the picture of them and smiled, "Wow! When was this…"

"Thanksgiving." Veronica admitted with a sheepish grin. "If you can believe it, my dad took that picture."

Logan's eyes grew wide, "What? Really?"

"Yeah, I was surprised too. I actually have this picture on my desk at home."

"I think this one will go on the shelf by my bed since the Homecoming picture is on my nightstand."

Veronica grinned. "That's where mine is too."

Logan gave a low chuckle as his finger skimmed over the picture frame. "I'm trying to think of what I was even telling you that had you laughing."

Veronica looked pensive for a moment, "You know, I don't remember."

"This is a good picture." he gave her a small kiss. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." she gave him a kiss which Logan hung onto longer as he dipped her back on the blanket. Unfortunately the cupcakes were right behind Veronica and when Logan tipped her back her hair got all full of blue frosting. She quickly pushed him off her. Luckily that was the only part of her that got frosting.

Logan cackled as Veronica tried to get the frosting out of her hair, "So much for those cupcakes."

Veronica raised a devilish eyebrow, "Oh so you think it's funny I've got frosting in my hair, huh?" She quickly undid the wrapper. "How about we try it your hair?" She took the cupcake and rubbed it in his hair.

"Hey!" Logan laughed, "That's not fair! It's my birthday!" He flung part of a chocolate cupcake at her which had a blue frosting stain and chocolate on it.

"Oh, you're dead now." She declared as she flung one of the other cupcakes at him.

This cupcake food fight continued for a few minutes but then Logan held up his hand, panting. "OK, OK, you win."

Veronica laughed. "Good to know." She glanced at her dress and at his clothes which all were filled with frosting stains and smears of chocolate and white cake. "God, look at this mess! Look at our clothes!"

"Hey, you were the one who told me to dress nice."

"Had I known we were planning on a food fight I wouldn't have."

"Come on…" he coaxed as he pulled her into his lap. "You had fun."

"Yeah, I did. Even with all this mess, I did." she paused for a moment. "Did you?"

"Yeah." he nodded. "Probably my best birthday so far."

She gave him a kiss. "Logan?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy Birthday."

* * *

**Yea! Chapter is done! OK a few...dozen notes ;) OK not that many. OK so I had the timeline a little different. Did some looking up on STD's and test results. Chapter 1 there were a few days before Veronica got her test results but I read it can take anywhere from 24-72 hours and for the story, I decided on 24 ;). As for the whole Chlamydia thing, there's more to this than just Duncan having it. It's a little more complicated than that and I drew a diagram as to just how Veronica got it. It'll be what she thinks for right now, but the storyline isn't finished. As for Duncan, should he lie to her or tell her the truth? She knows the truth (well Meg's version anyway). And speaking of Meg, do you want her to live or keep the storyline the way it was in the show and have her die? Let me know what you think. I promise I'm going to do everything in my power not to go another 7 months getting out a chapter. I'm going to be doing an outline of just where the story is going. Next chapter I'm thinking will be Christmas.**

**BTW, movie starts shooting tomorrow! Who's all excited besides me? :D**

**Please review and let me know what you thought or even just where you think it should go as far as Duncan and Meg.**


End file.
